gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo All-Stars: Luigi
Luigi will appear in Nintendo All-Stars Battle Royale as a DLC character. His in-game rival is Wolf. Attributes Luigi would be sort of like Mario, but slightly more complicated. He would be faster and harder to control, and would also jump higher. He would be a more "floaty" character. Moveset Y Attacks Y,Y,Y,Y- Wild Swing (Swings his fists forward four times in different directions) Forward + Y- Battle Dash (Runs forward, swinging his fists around) Up + Y- Luigi Uppercut (Similar to his Up B in Smash Bros., goes higher than Mario's) Down + Y- Sidekick Slide (Slides forward on the ground) Air Y,Y,Y- Air Swing (Swings his fists wildly in the air) Air Forward + Y- Luigi Rocket (Boosts forward in the air) Air Up + Y- Super Luigi Uppercut (Propels himself further in the air with an uppercut) Air Down + Y- Downward Punch (Swings his fists downward to hit opponents below him) X Attacks X- Poltergust (Sucks opponents towards him using the Poltergust 3000) Forward + X- Boo Shot (Shoots a Boo forward out of his Poltergust 3000) Up + X- Gust (Shoots air out of his Poltergust 3000 upward, blasting opponents away) Down + X- Gust Boost (Shoots air below him, blasting him upward) Air X- Air Poltergust (Sucks opponents towards him in the air) Air Forward + X- Boo Shot (Shoots a Boo diagonally in the air) Air Up + X- Air Gust (Shoots air above him to blast opponents away in the air) Air Down + X- Down Gust (Shoots air below him to blast opponents downward) A Attacks A- Green Fireball (Shoots forward a ball of green fire which floats instead of bounces) Forward + A- BIg Fire (Tosses forward a larger, slower moving fireball) Up + A- Fire Fall (Throws a fireball upwards, which splits into three falling bits of fire if it doesn't hit an opponent first) Down + A- Flame Trap (Lights the ground underneath him on fire) Air A- Air Green Fireball (Shoots forward a ball of floating green fire) Air Forward + A- Air Big Fire (Tosses forward a larger, slower moving fireball in the air) Air Up + A- Air Fire Fall (Throws a fireball upwards, which splits into three falling bits of fire if it doesn't hit an opponent first) Air Down + A- Flame Trap (Throws down fire, which will either ignite the ground of hit an opponent below) Throws Right Stick + Sideways- Super Spin (Grabs opponent and spins them around before throwing them) Right Stick + Up- Luigi Toss (Grabs opponent and flips them into the air) Right Stick + Down- Luigi Dropkick (Grabs the opponent, then dropkicks them away) Supers Level 1- Poltergust 3000 (Sucks opponents into his Poltergust 3000) Level 2- POW Block (Jumps into a POW Block, which takes out any opponents in the vicinity) Level 3- Haunted Havoc (Accidentally releases all of the ghosts from his Poltergust 3000, which move across the stage and attack the other players) Costumes and palette swaps Costume 1- Classic attire * Color 1- Green (default) * Color 2- White (Fire Luigi) * Color 3- Purple (Waluigi) * Color 4- Black shirt (Mario Bros.) Costume 2- Mr. L from Super Paper Mario * Color 1- Green (default) * Color 2- Blue (normal Luigi w/ mask and bandana) * Color 3- Red hat and bandana * Color 4- Black (humanoid Super Dimentio) Costume 3- his soccer uniform from Mario Strikes Charged * Color 1- Green (default) * Color 2- Red (Striker Mario) * Color 3- Yellow (Striker Wario) * Color 4- Purple (Striker Waluigi) Trivia * TBA Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Category:Characters Category:Fighting